


【宜嘉】别人的老婆最漂亮（下）

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-09 10:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo





	【宜嘉】别人的老婆最漂亮（下）

那时趁王嘉尔还没怀上第二胎，他们抓紧办了婚礼。依段宜恩一直以来的愿望，办得很隆重。

王嘉尔刚刚出了哺乳期，浑身上下都透着水哒哒的漂亮，似有似无的甜香环绕着，大眼睛又完全保存着学生样的天真跟活泼。段宜恩单位的几个战友跟他关系很好，以他娶了漂亮老婆为由一直拉着他不让他走，要喝个够才行。

于是开席之后，段宜恩就没动过地方，一杯接着一杯喝。别说是bam的捧花了，就连晚上送客，也是王嘉尔一个人忙的。

好在段宜恩喝多了不耍酒疯，醉了之后更乖，只是开始管金有谦叫哥，管自己丈母叫姐姐，见王嘉尔胸口别着彩花，还一个劲儿地跟他道喜。

王嘉尔好不容易忙完一切，带着段宜恩回家的时候已经是深夜。他倒了杯水，把段宜恩安置在餐桌旁，自己洗了澡换了衣服出来看他，还是坐在原地没动。王嘉尔坐到他对面，托着腮看了一会儿他局促的模样。

“打扰，真是打扰了。”段宜恩礼貌地说。

桌子上摆着很多迎亲用的苹果喜糖之类的，还有个只切了一块的蛋糕，好几层的蛋糕顶上立着一对精致的相拥着的塑料小人。段宜恩愣愣的，打量一番周遭，再看回王嘉尔的脸。虽然脑子不太清醒，但还是要感叹，对面这个人可真好看啊。

两个人互相盯了一会儿，段宜恩红着脸悄悄把头低了下去。王嘉尔好笑，原来看这么两眼还能把段宜恩给看害羞了，喝醉的段宜恩真是个活宝。

他突然间想逗逗他。

“段宜恩，你欠我二十万块钱，你还记得吗？”王嘉尔故意摆出很严肃的表情，说的跟真的一样，段宜恩果真一下子就被他唬住了。

“是吗？我......不记得了......”

“不记得可不行！那你不打算还啦？”

“还还还......可我没带那么多钱，我先给你打个欠条好不好？之后拿给你......你放心，我一定会还给你......”

王嘉尔目瞪口呆地看着段宜恩从旁边撕下一张便笺，认认真真地写下了欠条，郑重地签下了自己的大名，然后交给王嘉尔。那爽快劲儿，别说是欠二十万，欠二百万都愿意。

王嘉尔吓坏了，抓住段宜恩问他，“这样的欠条，你有给别人写过吗？”

段宜恩摇了头，王嘉尔才算松一口气，照段宜恩这打欠条的爽快劲儿，家里有多少钱都能让他败光了。段宜恩这么好哄，以后喝醉了酒丢在外面都不稀奇。

“我告诉你！以后不许在外面喝酒！”

“噢噢......”段宜恩乖乖地点头，又被王嘉尔多看了几眼，还是害羞地低下脑袋。

“段宜恩。”王嘉尔开口，轻轻唤了他一声。

“嗯？”段宜恩抬头看他，十分乖巧的样子。

“我好看吗？”

段宜恩诚实答，“好看。”

“喜欢吗？”

段宜恩没敢回答，脸更红了。

“我今天办婚礼。我今天嫁人了。”

听见这话，段宜恩又慢慢把头低了回去，“恭喜您，太太。”

“就只有恭喜？”

王嘉尔站起来，慢悠悠走去墙边把餐厅的灯关了，又转回来一扭身坐进段宜恩怀里，一瞬间怀里奶香四溢。

段宜恩一惊，下意识伸手搂住王嘉尔的腰。但大概是因为意识到这举动不太合适，手臂僵在了那里。

“就没有其他的想法吗。”王嘉尔贴近他的耳边轻轻地说，暖热的鼻息扑在段宜恩耳根上，染起一片红。

他若有似无地摇晃着，软绵绵的臀肉磨蹭着段宜恩的大腿，同时故意放出引诱意味极高的信息素，几乎只用了几秒钟，段宜恩下身诚实的反应就抵上他的大腿根。

alpha苦着脸，想要又不敢的隐忍神情被omega尽收眼底。“太太......我，我该走了。”

王嘉尔笑了两声，“走去哪？”

omega发出的每个音节都像是施了魔法一样在蛊惑着段宜恩，尤其是被触摸时短促的可爱的惊呼，传到段宜恩耳朵里，使他微微倾倒的身体更变本加厉地扑向对方。

等到反应过来时，他已经站起身将王嘉尔抵上了餐桌。柔软的臀肉紧贴上木质桌面，段宜恩摸不到了，苦恼了一秒钟，退而求其次抚上omega的腰。

怀里的omega也乖巧地把手环上他的脖子，这举动在段宜恩看来完全是鼓励他继续的意思，于是他挑开omega的上衣下摆，游刃有余地把手探了进去，接触到更大片的滑嫩肌肤。

当他大着胆子向上揉捏鼓胀的乳肉时，王嘉尔叫出了更好听的声音，他好奇漂亮太太沉溺情欲的表情，抬头去看时，呼吸都顿住一拍。

王嘉尔那双大眼睛半眯着，泫然欲泣般，眼底盛得水淋淋，人妻特有的柔和的眼光悄悄地往外送，好像在说，无论对他做什么过分的事都可以被原谅。小嘴微张着露出角角银白的小兔牙，也是水淋淋，半截粉嫩的舌头探出来舔了舔嘴唇，被段宜恩毫不犹豫地含进嘴里吮吸。

他仍在因为段宜恩揉搓他胸部的强大力道而颤抖，在疯狂的亲吻中逮住机会求饶。

“唔......别！嗯......轻点......你这样，啊，这样会......”

“会什么？”

他笑得太坏了，要不是段宜恩下一秒惊讶的神情，王嘉尔还以为他是故意的。

宝宝刚开始断奶没多久，过多的营养导致母乳无处安放，本就胀得胸部高高隆起，再经段宜恩这一遭不留情面的玩弄，奶汁淋淋漓漓地喷出来，王嘉尔只能颤抖着哀声尖叫，不消几秒钟，他身上那件薄T恤就被浸湿得透透的。湿透的布料紧贴着他胸膛，勾勒出乳头肿大硬挺的形状。

段宜恩只愣了两秒，就俯下身隔着衣料含住那颗小蜜豆。王嘉尔仍在高潮中未缓过劲来，不时轻颤着身体，另一边未被含住的乳头也跟着段宜恩吸吮的节奏，吐出一股股香甜的奶水，顺着衣服往下滴，在餐桌沿聚成一汪后，开始流到地板上。

王嘉尔蹭了蹭，把裤子脱了下来。两腿间凉凉的黏腻触感让他懊恼。怎么知道自己敏感到揉两下胸就被揉射了，看来以后不能叫段宜恩碰这地方了。

他刚想喊停，结束这场闹剧。可是段宜恩又贴上来，厚着脸皮把嘴里的奶汁渡给王嘉尔，下身鼓起的一大包在王嘉尔白嫩的腿根磨蹭着，低喘着说，“太太......我们这样，是不是不太好啊......”

王嘉尔心里大喊有趣。段宜恩这个一喝醉就变年下的属性实在太好玩了。他勾过段宜恩的脖子，一边引导他脱掉自己的内裤，一边哑着嗓子说，“有什么不好，你喜欢我。”

“我，我喜欢。”段宜恩乖乖地跟着王嘉尔的动作，把他圈在怀里往他身后那个水哒哒的入口摸去。

“可是，我是别人的老婆。”

“那我也喜欢。”

段宜恩的手指刺入进去，换来一声风情万种的轻吟。王嘉尔整个人缠到段宜恩身上，拿他湿哒哒的身体往段宜恩身上蹭。

“那你就，趁我老公不在家——”

话没说完，段宜恩大力地拽了他一把，转身把他按在冰箱门上。王嘉尔挣扎着想转回来，却猝不及防地被他那根捅进身体里来。

一秒不耽误，身后的人抱着他的腰开始疯狂地挺动起来。性器快速地进出那张湿漉漉的小口，发出咕叽咕叽淫荡的水声，王嘉尔也没空害羞，脸蛋贴着微凉的冰箱门，呻吟声被顶得断断续续。

“你、你......啊！......这么，这么急干什么......”

紧密又潮湿的甬道咬着段宜恩，每次浅浅退出的时候，穴口粉色的嫩肉都会依依紧贴着性器翻出来，随后又被狠狠顶回去。段宜恩揉捏着那两瓣柔软的臀肉，满意地盯着自己尺寸可观的性器肆虐那个漂亮穴口的画面，狠命深顶十几下，然后握着王嘉尔的腰把他死死按向自己，终于顶进他的子宫深处。

omega无助地哭出声来。

“太太，舒服吗？”

段宜恩一整根还插在王嘉尔屁股里，却笑着问他话，游刃有余的样子在王嘉尔眼里十分招恨。

“不舒服！”王嘉尔挣了两下想要逃走，腰间却被捏得更紧，只能哆哆嗦嗦感受段宜恩粗大的顶端在子宫壁上顶弄摩擦。

这期间仅仅几下抽插，王嘉尔又高潮了一次。内里堵不住的水顺着交合处沥沥淅淅地往地板上滴，王嘉尔实在受不了这种深度，只能软下声音来求饶，“不行......别......快出去......”

“可是你这么紧，我出不来啊。”

“呜......你......”

段宜恩又顶了几下，非要听到王嘉尔服软不可。

“太太，我大还是你老公大？”

“你......你大......”王嘉尔几乎没有气力，只好顺着他回答。

“那我干你舒服还是他干你舒服？”

王嘉尔两眼一黑，“你喝多了......”

段宜恩不喜欢这个答案，捏着他的下巴拽他起来，使自己又深埋进去一些。“我在问你！是我干你舒服还是他！”

“你你......是你......可以出去了吧......”

“那你求求我，不然我就在里面成结。”

王嘉尔心想我他妈的管你成结不成结。可他流泪不止，又喘得厉害，已经没力气再反驳段宜恩，快感积满小腹又往上窜，双腿也站不住了，刚要扑倒下去又被段宜恩捞回怀里。

他掰过他的脸想要亲他，却亲到湿漉漉的苦涩。睁眼看时他满脸眼泪，眼里还蓄着泪水，啪嗒啪嗒掉。段宜恩一惊，急忙退出来，把他重新抱回餐桌上坐好。

“怎么了？痛了？......你还好吗？不要哭。”

段宜恩拉着他的手，询问地对视上他委屈的大眼睛，勾着嘴角想要逗他笑。

王嘉尔确实笑了，但是那是因为段宜恩小奶狗一样的哄人攻势和幼稚的攀比行径。怪不得段宜恩对酒精很克制，这要真的喝醉了闹这么会儿失忆，估计什么把柄都能叫人抓住。

看到太太的微笑，段宜恩稍微放了点心，虽然明知道眼前这个omega已经嫁给别人，但就是觉得他很熟悉，也喜欢他的味道，控制不住自己对这个人的欲望。

他又试探地吻上去，王嘉尔也没有拒绝，浅浅地回应着。突然下身一凉，王嘉尔颤抖一下瞄了一眼。不知道段宜恩什么时候在旁边的蛋糕上挖了一块奶油，全胡乱抹在王嘉尔的分身上。

粉茎挺立着，渐渐包裹上纯白的奶油，看起来纯情又淫靡。

“干什......唔......”

王嘉尔想骂段宜恩，舌头却一直被他咬着不放，他只能跟着段宜恩越来越重的撸动不禁挺腰，不知到底要专注于亲吻还是下身的快感，一时间意识迷离。

当他再睁眼，段宜恩已经弯下腰开始舔弄他那根可爱的东西。他带着哭腔喊了句“宜恩”，抬起白嫩的脚丫踏在段宜恩肩膀上，明明用了力气却推不开他，反而被他逮住脚腕，腿被分得更开。性器上面厚厚的奶油一点一点被他舔食掉，露出原本可爱的粉色，随后被他含吞进口腔，轻轻嘬弄。

王嘉尔哼唧两声，动情地抬腰，顶着他的喉咙。前端的小口不受控制地翕动不已，而段宜恩还在卖力地含到更深，直到整个没入他口中。后面空虚的穴口已因为这种程度的快感泥泞不堪，泡在淫水里开合不停。

“呜......你直接进来，进来不行吗......我要......”

omega起身脱离冰冷的桌面，扑到alpha热乎乎的怀里。

段宜恩下身仍硬挺地顶在王嘉尔腿上，烫得他脸红。为了让太太不那么难受，段宜恩决定换个地方做。

“哎！干嘛！”

段宜恩托着王嘉尔的屁股把他抱起来，突然的腾空让王嘉尔惊呼出声，只好拢紧双腿夹住段宜恩的腰。后面的穴口夹不住，溢出的肠液漏过段宜恩的指缝往下滴，王嘉尔羞得不行。

“......快点放我下来！”

段宜恩抱着他慢悠悠地走，穿过客厅把他放在了沙发上。

“太太，沙发可能会弄乱一点，没关系吗？”

“没关系。”反正再怎么乱明天也是你收拾。

段宜恩欣喜地笑，压倒王嘉尔又迫不及待地把自己送了进去，再一次的攻势还是又深又快。

“啊......慢点慢点......”

段宜恩挺动着下身，把王嘉尔身上那件湿漉漉的T恤向上卷，直到露出水光滑嫩的胸部。他舔舔没被他吸过的那边乳首，乳白色的奶汁沾在他舌尖，却浅尝辄止，抬眼恳求地望向王嘉尔。

“太太，我可不可以......”

“好好，慢点慢点......反正儿子都断奶了，随你怎么样吧......”他稍微抬起来一点，主动把那里送到段宜恩嘴边。

段宜恩得了准许更加过分，用力捏着omega的腰，大力冲撞宫口狠狠地摩擦，对那片白皙胸膛也是又啃又咬，没过多久，就在王嘉尔身上到处印满了红痕。

王嘉尔硬生生被他操射，嘴上喊着疼，喊着爽，心里哭笑不得，心想你是处男吗？他抱紧段宜恩想要让他慢下来点，说，“你......别急啊......啊，啊！又没人跟你抢！轻点轻点......我老公......嗯，我老公不会回来的......”

他好像很不爱听这话，占有欲控制着他信息素爆炸，苦涩的咖啡味一瞬间包围王嘉尔，几乎呛得omega流眼泪。段宜恩死死按着他，大力顶进他的子宫释放。精液冲刷着子宫壁，慢慢胀起的结将浓稠的体液全部锁在里面。

尖叫哭喊都没用，王嘉尔弓起身子接受着alpha的结。睡在房间里的宝宝终于被吵醒，咿咿呀呀地哭。

一瞬间两个人尴尬无比。王嘉尔想抽身却被结锁住，段宜恩拔也拔不出来，被迫压在太太身上射完。只好让宝宝多哭了一会儿，王嘉尔半晌才颤巍巍站起来，管不了大腿上流淌的精液，第一时间走去房间哄孩子。

段宜恩瞄了一眼omega一塌糊涂的穴口，酒醒了一大半。

过了好长时间，王嘉尔终于把宝宝哄睡了，再出来时，下半身还是光溜溜。段宜恩已经整理好了衣服，拿着外套和钱夹，一副要离开的样子，却盯着那块蛋糕上的两个塑料小人出神。

“你要去哪？”王嘉尔上前拿过段宜恩的外套跟钱夹，“上完就走啊？”

“不不不是......太太，我......对不起......”

王嘉尔轻叹一口气，指着蛋糕上的小人。

“这个，像我吗？”

“像。”

“那这个，像你吗？”

段宜恩犹豫了一会儿，又疑惑地看了看王嘉尔，最后还是摇了头。

“不像。”

“是不像，你比这个帅多了。”他翻开段宜恩的钱夹，把里面婚礼上刚用过的结婚证抽出来，给段宜恩看里面的照片。

“这个呢，像你吗？”

“像......”段宜恩愣怔着看那张照片。

王嘉尔也跟他一起看。上面段宜恩笑得非常开心，可是自己却勉强抿着嘴，不大乐意的样子，他心底酸酸的，也暖暖的。拉过段宜恩，又在他嘴上亲了一下，王嘉尔说，“我就是你老婆，上自己的老婆天经地义。”

段宜恩皱着眉，好久好久，才笑了出来，叫了声“嘉嘉”。

“我是不是又喝了很多酒？给你添麻烦了吗？”

“没有没有。”有意思着呢，下回还要玩。

段宜恩搂过王嘉尔的腰把他紧紧抱在怀里，“呼......吓死我了，我还以为你嫁给别人了......”

王嘉尔伸手拧段宜恩的耳朵，“可是我看你很快乐的样子啊？是不是觉得别人的老婆最漂亮啊？”

怎么会呢，当然是你最漂亮。就算你是别人的老婆也要把你变成我自己的老婆。

同床异梦——

一提到婚礼的那一天，王嘉尔就想起段宜恩喝多了酒压着“别人的老婆”叫太太的懵懂表情，心想他警察叔叔都禁不住这诱惑呢，金有谦怎么扛得起婚姻这担子啊......还是要劝bam米慎重啊......

而段宜恩想起的则是那天晚上他不像话地做了好几次。都怪王嘉尔搞角色扮演捉弄他，一个劲儿说他做起来像处男，还非说他就是喜欢禁断恋。后来他们在浴室一直做到天蒙蒙亮，他非要把王嘉尔做到失禁才算挽回面子。自己爱玩火，就得做好第二天下不了床的准备啊，啧啧......

呼，这样一想，又觉得身上热起来。

段宜恩掀开被子一翻身，压住还在为别人的婚姻操心的王嘉尔。他膝盖分开王嘉尔的腿，咧开嘴讨好地笑。

“太太，我想你了......”


End file.
